The Magic Within Sequel to Buried Secrets
by Belco
Summary: It has been 10 years since Cedric banished Serena from Enchancia. With plan Serena decides to return to Enchancia bringing her powerful son Jake with her. With an evil creature wanting to destroy Jake Cedric is faced with protecting the ones he loves and maybe having to face the evil once again but will he be strong enough to defeat it and free his nephew from the darkness...
1. Chapter 1

~ Prologue ~

Far from Enchancia Castle nestled deep into a large forest stood a small

wooden shack surrounded by a herb garden lived Serena, daughter of

Goodwin the Great and Winifred the Wise. It had been ten years since

her brother Cedric the former Royal Sorcerer had bound her magic, broke

her wand and told her to leave Enchancia and never return but since so

many years had passed Serena was planning to return to Enchancia and

get her revenge.

Gathering some ingredients from the herb garden Serena walked back

inside the shack and began to brew her potion. Making potions was all

she had left ever since her power had been taken. Looking over at a

sleeping boy child on the couch Serena said "don't worry Jake, we'll be

seeing your uncle soon and we'll make him suffer for what he has done

to us". The boy was eight with black hair and piercing blue eyes, he was

so much like his Father Dreco.

Flasback -

_It had been a beautiful sunny day when Serena felt the labour pains and _

_thanks to the boys Father he was delivered safetly into this world, but _

_the powerful energy that radiated off Jake had scared Dreco. "This child _

_is no son of mine, he's the devil and I'm not going to help you raise it" _

_Dreco said with anger coarsing through his veins. Serena took the baby _

_in her arms and begged "please don't leave us". Dreco looked at Serena _

_and shaking his head he growled "no, you're on your own and you can _

_keep that freak of nature". Without even naming the boy, Dreco left the _

_shack without looking back. Serena looked down at her son and _

_whispered "don't worry Jake my sorcerer son, we don't need him". _

Fighting back the tears of the memory Serena grabbed two vials and

poured the blue liquid contents of the cauldron into the vials and placed

them carefully into her already packed rucksack. Putting more food in the

bag she picked Jake up in her arms and left the shack.

Outside the herb garden stood a brown horse hitched to a rickety old

cart. Placing her sleeping son in the cart she pulled a blanket out of the

rucksack and placed it over him. Climbing into the driver's seat Serena

took the reins and flicking them gently the carriage began to move

along. Smiling evily Serena growled "time for you and your family to pay

for what you did to me".


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 1 ~

In the meadow outside of Enchancia Castle Cedric and his wife Sofia the former Princess of Enchancia watched their ten year old daughter Phoenix cast a spell on five dead

flowers giving life to each delicate petal.

Smiling Sofia looked at her husband and asked "will the magic council want to speak with Phoenix over her magical talents?".

Cedric slipped his arm around Sofia's waist and looking across at his daughter who had found another dead flower to save he replied "if they want to speak with her we'll go

with her just to make sure they don't upset her. We certainly don't want another episode like last weekend".

Sofia rested her head against Cedric's shoulder and began to remember Phoenix's last episode as they were calling it.

Flashback -

It was Sataurday morning and as Cedric and Sofia sat down to eat their breakfast they were interrupted the thir maid Violet who was pale and had a look of fear etched on

her face.

"What is it Violet?, are you alright?" asked Sofia as she stood up.

Violet shook her head and replied "it's little Phoenix, she got upset over a dream she had and now she's...".

Cedric and Sofia didn't wait for her to finish. They both ran out of the dining room and up to Phoenix's bedroom. Upon entering the bedroom they found their daughter sitting

on her bed with a freezing artic storm blowing about her. This always happened when their daughter got upset about something and even though they had spoken about

binding Phoenix's powers they also believed that they could teach her to control them.

"Phoenix must have had another bad dream Cedric" cried Sofia upset that their daughter had to go through this after every bad dream she had.

"Stay here Sofia, I'll calm Phoenix down" said Cedric as he walked across the floor to his daughter's bed. Sitting across from Phoenix he locked eyes with her and said in a

calming voice "Phoenix whatever dream you had it can't hurt you".

Phoenix looked at her Father and with tears rolling down her cheeks she asked "you promise?".

Cedric took Phoenix in a fatherly embrace and replied "I promise Phoenix that nothing will ever hurt you while I'm here".

With her Father's words Phoenix calmed down and the freezing artic wind disappeared.

End of Flashback.

"What do you think that dream was about?" asked Sofia curiously as she waved to Phoenix signalling that it was time to go home.

"I don't know but I'm sure Phoenix will tell us when she's ready to" said Cedric as he smiled at his daughter who had now joined them.

"Mom, Dad id you see what I did with the dead flowers?" asked Phoenix excitedly as she took her Mother's hand.

Sofia smiled and replied "yes we did and we are very proud of you".

Suddenly Cedric stopped walking and looked across the meadow at the dark forest with a worried expression etched across his face.

"What is it Cedric?" asked Sofia concerned as she followed his eyes to the dark forest.

"I don't know, I just felt a very powerful energy" replied Cedric as he smiled down at his daughter who was talking innocently to a butterfly that had landed on her hand.

"It's probably Merliah the Oracle's power you felt, now let's go home or we'll be late for lunch" said Sofia as they started to walk towards a waiting carriage.

Nodding his head in agreement Cedric climbed into the carriage with Sofia and Phoenix and soon the carriage pulled by a white horse began to drive along the road in the

direction of Enchancia Manor.

The Dark Forest -

Hidden in the shadows a woman and her son watched as the small family left the meadow.

"Very soon brother you're going to learn that turning your back on me is the biggest mistake you ever made" said the woman as she smiled down at her son who was too

interested in a flower than to notice the venom lacing his Mother's tongue.

A/N - Please Review. If anyone wants to leave any ideas for chapter 3 please do so.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3 ~

Serena sat in the dark forest thinking about what she had seen in the meadow, it would seem that her brother Cedric and Sofia did get married and had a child who was

clearly excelling in sorcery. Looking at her son Jake who was busy rubbing and talking to their horse Serena stood up and asked "Jake would you like to make some friends

here in Enchancia?".

Jake looked at his Mother smiling and replied "yes I would but where do I go to make friends here?. I don't know Enchancia and I fear that I'll get lost Mother".

Serena smiled and said "don't worry I have a map of Enchancia so you won't get lost and there's a Manor not too far from the nearby village where I'm sure you'll make a

friend".

Jake smiled and giving the horse a pat on the neck he asked "Mother while we're here in Enchancia where are we going to live?". Jake smiled at the horse who nuzzled his

face before looking at his Mother.

Serena gathered some of the dark moss before turning to Jake and replying "we will be staying at a camp site not too far from the manor as I want you to be close to

children your own age".

"Are we going there now?" asked Jake as he climbed onto the old cart and waited patiently for his Mother to climb on beside him.

Climbing on the cart and flicking the reins Serena replied "yes we're going now and when we arrive I'll make you something special to eat".

Enchancia Manor -

Cedric paced the empty living room but stopped when he saw Sofia enter with a worried look on her face.

"Is there something wrong Cedric?. You were quiet on the way back from the meadow and you didn't say a word at dinner" asked Sofia as she approached him.

"It's just I didn't recognise that energy coming from the dark forest and that energy kind of reminded me of Serena's energy" said Cedric worriedly as he sat on the sofa.

Sofia sat beside Cedric and said "it couldn't have been Serena because you bound her powers".

Cedric looked thoughtfully at the floor before taking Sofia's hand and saying "maybe you're right but still that energy felt like hers and if she's had children then they would

have inherited her power".

Resting her head on Cedric's shoulder Sofia gripped his hand and said "if Serena's had a child or children and if they're here to seek revenge for their Mother than we'll cross

that bridge together".

Cedric chuckled softly before slipping his arm around Sofia's shoulders and saying "if it comes to that we'll cross that bridge as a family".

The campsite was dark as Serena entered it and pulled the horses reins making it stop. Looking across at her son who was sleeping she smiled glad that he had finally drifted

off to slumberland. Climbing out of the cart Serena looked around and smiled when she saw an old cabin situated on the campsite. Walking over to the cabin she opened the

door and looked inside. it was small and entering it she noticed it had two rooms, a kitchen slash living room and a bedroom with two beds. Walking back to the cart she

picked up her son and carried him inside and placed him on one of the beds before going back to get the blankets.

After unpacking all their belongings Serena walked to a pump outside and filled a bucket which she had found in the kitchen with water and left it outside in the pasture

where their horse was quietly grazing. Thankful to be back at the campsite she had frequently visited as a child Serena went back inside the cabin and went to bed.

A/N - Sorry if this chapter's a bit scattered.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 4 ~

Phoenix giggled as she played out the front of the Manor. Tucking her wand up her sleeve she ran back to her Mother and Father and asked "can I play outside the gates with

the other children today?".

Sofia looked at Cedric who was still worrying about the energy he had felt and replied "Phoenix I don't think today is a good day to do that, maybe you could play with

Wormwood instead".

Phoenix looked at the raven who had been kept young by magic and said "maybe Wormwood wants to play outside the gates too. He can't sit on Dad's shoulder for the rest of

his life".

Cedric chuckled and stroking Wormwood's neck feathers he said "that's all Wormie has done for most of his life but since you make a very good point you and Wormwood can

play outside the gates today but on one condition".

"What's that Dad?" asked Phoenix as she smiled up at him. Cedric smiled and replied "if by any chance you are approached by a woman with black hair and brown eyes, I want

you to come straight home understood?".

Phoenix nodded her head wondering if a woman with black hair and brown eyes lived in the village but pushed the thought out of her head and ran out the gates followed by

Wormwood who flew close by.

A/N - So sorry that this chapter is so short, trying to give a build up for chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 5 ~

_A/N - Sorry this chapter took a bit longer, was busy working on my Fable 3 Fanfic. Don't know if I'll be continuing this story or if I'll be deleting it, please let me know if I _

_should continue it or just delete it please. Thanks for the reviews and follows._

Sofia watched Phoenix and Wormwood leave the garden before turning to Cedric and asked "I thought you were nervous about that energy you felt in the meadow?".

Smiling slightly Cedric looked at Sofia and replied "I am but Phoenix needs to get out and play with her friends from the village".

Sofia smiled and said "I'm glad our daughter made friends with Ruby's daughters Jane and Elaine, we don't have to worry about her going off somewhere on her own".

Cedric nodded his head and taking Sofia's hand in his own he said "Phoenix will be fine and she won't stray from her friends". Sofia looked at Cedric and knowing how worried

he was of the powerful energy he had felt in the meadow she asked "if anything happens to Phoenix you will know won't you?".

Pulling Sofia into a hug Cedric took a deep breath and replied "yes I'll know and trust me I won't let anything bad happen to our beautiful daughter".

Phoenix skipped down the stree to her friends house with Wormwood flying close by. The Raven watched the young girl skip and smiling he shook his head remembering it

was his job to protect her when Cedric and Sofia were not near their daughter. Seeing Phoenix stop outside a cottage he flew to a branch of a nearby tree and waited for her.

Phoenix knocked on the door of the cottage and it was soon opened by Jane with brown hair and green eyes. Seeing Phoenix outside the door the girl hugged her and said "hi

Phoenix I'll get Elaine and we'll come out to play".

"I'll wait here Jane" said Phoenix happily as she waited outside for her friends to come out.

Phoenix didn't have to wait long until Jane and Elaine came outside. The three girls talked about home life and school as they walked to the meadow outside the small village.

It was their favourite place to and play and as Wormwood followed close behind them he kept his eyes peeled for any sign of danger.

The meadow was quiet when the three young friends arrived. Seeing the wildflowers in full bloom Elaine screeched in delight and said "look at all the flowers, let's make

flower tiaras". Jane and Phoenix nodded their heads and ran with Elaine in opposite directions to pick flowers and gather twigs before sitting down to create their tiaras. They

were so busy focusing on tieing twigs together with blades of grass to create the frame of a crown that they did not hear or see a young boy enter the meadow. Wormwood

had spotted him coming but saw it as no danger before he settled on a branch to relax.

The boy watched the three girls create their tiaras and decorate them with wildflowers before approaching them. In his hand he held a hocrus crocrus flower that he had

picked earlier in the day from his Mother's potted plant. Coming closer to the three giggling girls he said "um your crowns are very pretty".

Phoenix, Jane and Elaine jumped in surprise before turning around to face the boy and replied in unison "thank you".

Phoenix stepped closer to the boy and asked "I've never seen you in Dunwitty before, did you just move here?".

The boy blushed slightly before replying "um I just moved here lat night and I'm sorry if I startled you and your friends".

"Oh that's okay, it's nice to see someone knew in Dunwitty. I'm Phoenix and these are my best friends Jane and Elaine" said Phoenix as she smiled broadly at the boy.

"It's nice to meet you Phoenix, Jane and Elaine my name is Jake" said the boy as he twirled the hocrus crocrus in his hand.

Seeing the flower Jane asked "what kind of flower is that Jake? I've never seen a flower like that before".

Smiling Jake stepped closer to Jane and replied "it's called the hocrus crocrus flower, a very rare magical flower that any Sorcerer or Sorceress would love to get their hands

on". Seeing a smile appear on Jane's lips Jake placed the purple hocrus crocrus flower in her tiara and said "your crown looks more pretty now".

"Thank you so much Jake, my tiara now looks complete" said Jane happily as she admired the purple flower in her tiara.

Hearing Wormwood cawing nearby Phoenix rolled her eyes and said "well that's the raven Wormwood telling me it's time to go home".

"You take orders from a raven?" asked Jake as he crossed his arms in confusion.

Phoenix giggled and said "no. Wormwood is my Father's raven and if I don't go when Wormwood caws my Father will somehow know".

"Um will you be able to come back tomorrow?" asked Jake as he looked at the sun beginning to set.

"Of course we will and we'll be able to get to know each other better. We'll be here tomorrow after lunch" said Elaine as she linked arms with Jade.

"See you tomorrow then" said Jake as he left his three new friends and rushed back through the woods to the campsite.

The three girls left the meadow talking about their new friend not knowing that hidden in the trees a woman watched Phoenix and Wormwood closely. Recognising the raven

as Wormwood she smiled a cruel smile before saying "so it looks like my treacherous brother has fathered a daughter who I will use to get my revenge".


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter 6 ~

As Phoenix and Wormwood entered the gates of the Manor she saw her Father entertaining her Mother with a spell that conjured starlike orbs to hover above them. Running over to them she said "hi Mom, hi Dad guess what?".

Sofia who was tired like she had been for the past month leaned against Cedric's shoulder smiled and asked "what is it my little Sorceress?".

Phoenix giggled at being called a Sorceress and stretching her arm muscles she replied "Jane, Elaine and I met a new kid today called Jake and he gave Jane a Hocrus Crocrus".

Cedric smiled and said "well that was very nice of your new friend, although I'd love to know where he got a Hocrus Crocrus flower". Feeling Sofia pull away from his shoulder Cedric looked at his wife and frowned. She had gotten very pale and tired in the past month and the Sorcerer couldn't help but worry about her well being.

"Cedric I'm going to bed...Don't call me for dinner...And I think we should send for the royal doctor tomorrow morning" said Sofia as she hugged her daughter and kissed Cedric's cheek before retiring to her bedroom for the night.

Alone with her Father Phoenix took her Father's hand and asked "Dad is Mom sick?".

Cedric looked down at his daughter's worried face and kneeling down to her height he replied "yes but don't worry my little angel, the doctor will make your Mother all better".

Phoenix nodded her head and hugged her Father before following him into the dining room for supper.

Jake felt tired as he entered the cabin he lived in with his Mother. Something putrid smelling was boiling on the stove which made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. Pinching his nostrils shut he asked "Geez Mom what is that, it smells awful?".

Serena smiled at her son and placing a plate of food on the table she replied "just a potion and don't worry about the smell it will pass, now come and eat your meal".

Jake smiled and sitting at the table he said "I made some friends today, three girls called Jane, Elaine and Phoenix. They want to meet up with me again tomorrow".

Serena smiled and said "that's wonderful Jake, how about you bring them a gift tomorrow as a sign of friendship".

Jake nodded his head and asked "what will I give them?".

Serena was thoughtful for a moment on what to give Elaine and Jane as she ad already conjured a potion for Phoenix as a way of payback at her brother. Clearing her throat she replied "how about a herbal lavender bath lotion for Jane and Elaine and a rosehip body cream for Phoenix".

Finishing his food Jake nodded his head and said "yes they'd like that, thanks Mom". Yawning loudly Jake hugged his Mother and said goodnight before retiring to his bed for sleep.

Serena waited until he had left before turning off the stove and pouring the thick liquid into a vial. Before capping the vial she placed some rose hip liguid into it to mask the putrid smell. Taking two vials of herbal lavender bath lotion and placed them into a small bag with Phoenix's vial. Smiling she retired to her bed and slept peacefully through out the night.

_A/N - Anyone want to guess what's wrong with Sofia? _


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 7 ~

_A/N - Hearts 3721 - Yes you got it right about Sofia._

Phoenix slept through the night without having the nightmare that constantly plagued her slumber land. Opening her eyes the next morning she heard a commotion out in

the landing and climbed out of her bed fearing the worst. Dressing quickly she left her bedroom and saw their maid Violet smiling with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Violet is everything alright, where's Mom and Dad?" asked Phoenix with a worry in her voice.

Violet placed her hand on Phoenix's shoulder and smiling she replied "the royal doctor came at six am this morning to see your Mother Miss Phoenix and when they're ready

your Father will come and get you to show you a surprise".

Not understanding what the maid was going on about and why was she crying and smiling at the same time Phoenix nodded her head and went down to the dining room to

have her breakfast.

Violet served Phoenix her breakfast before going back up the stairs to see if Cedric or Sofia needed anything. Seeing the royal doctor leave their bedroom with a smile on his

face she breathed a sigh of relief that all was well. Knocking on the bedroom door Violet waited until it was soon opened by Cedric who looked tired but happy.

"Just wanted to see if you or Miss Sofia needed anything..." said Violet but was cut off by Cedric who clearly happy.

"Sofia had a baby boy Violet, could you send word to King Roland and Queen Miranda and send Phoenix up here so she can meet her baby brother" said Cedric happily as he

walked back into the bedroom where Sofia sat in their bed holding a baby boy with black hair and brown eyes sleeping.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Cedric asked "Sofia how could you not know you were pregnant?".

Smiling at the sleeping baby boy in her arms Sofia replied "honestly I didn't know, I just thought that I had put on a few pounds like I didn't have an extended stomach or

back pains or morning sickness. I just felt tired all the time".

"Well since we're now the parents of this beautiful baby boy what will we call him?" asked Cedric as he smiled at his son.

Sofia thought for a name and then smiled before she replied "we could call him Blaze?".

Cedric smiled and said "then Blaze will be his name".

Hearing a knock on the door Cedric got off the bed and answered it to find Phoenix waiting outside. Taking her hand Cedric said "come and meet your baby brother".

Phoenix ran into the room and seeing the baby in her Mother's arms she smiled and climbed onto the bed to get a better look. "What's his name?" asked Phoenix as she

cuddled into her Mother.

"His name is Blaze Phoenix" replied Sofia as she handed the baby to Cedric who placed him in the crib.

Phoenix spent the morning clebrating with her parents and grandparents over the birth of Blaze before leaving the house to meet up with her friends at the meadow.

Jane and Elaine sat in the meadow smiling excitedly at the gifts Jake had given them. "Thank you so much Jake for the gifts, you are too kind" cried Jane and Elaine in

unison.

Jake blushed a deep red and looking at the ground he said "you're welcome Jane and Elaine". Seeing Phoenix enter the meadow he waved to her and Phoenix came running

over to them.

"Guess what my friends?" asked Phoenix as she sat beside them and took a few deep breaths.

"What?" asked Jake, Elaine and Jane in unison.

"Mom had a baby boy and my parents have called him Blaze, it was a very exciting morning" said Phoenix as she smiled broadly.

"That's excellent news your parents must be so excited to add another Sorcerer to the family. Anyway look what Jake made us" said Elaine as she showed Phoenix the

lavender bath lotion.

Smelling the lotion Phoenix turned to Jake and said "that was very nice of you Jake, how long have you been conjuring potions?".

Smiling Jake shifted on the spot and said "I'm not good at conjuring potions, my Mom was so excited that I had made new friends that she made these lotions to say thank

you". Taking the vial of rose hip body cream from the bag Jake handed it to Phoenix and said "she made this for you Phoenix".

Taking the vial from Jake Phoenix smiled and said "thank you Jake for the gift and please thank your Mother for me". Opening the vial Phoenix poured some of the cream

onto her arm and rubbed the liquid into her skin. It tingled at first but then Phoenix felt her head become dizzy and her stomach became ill. Looking at her friends she tried

to ask for help but her eyes shut and everything went black.

"What was in that cream?" demanded Jane as she and Elaine knelt down beside Phoenix's still body that had become cold and clammy.

Jake shook his head worriedly and replied "my Mom said it was rose hip, I didn't mean to hurt Phoenix..I'm so sorry".

Elaine looked up at Jake and feeling sorry for him she stood up and hugged him saying "it's not your fault Jake, don't worry Phoenix's Father will fix this".

"I can go get him if you two stay here and sit with Phoenix" said Jane as she stood up.

Seeing Elaine and Jake nod their heads Jane ran from the meadow and up the street towards the Manor fearing the worst for Phoenix.


	8. Chapter 8

~ Chapter 8 ~

Jane felt out of breath as she ran up to the door of the Manor house. Standing on the doorstep Jane banged frantically on the door and waited. The door was soon opened by

Cedric who smiled when he saw Jane.

"Mr Cedric something happened to Phoenix in the meadow, she rubbed on some cream and she collapsed" said Jane as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Cedric's face went pale with what Jane told him and taking his wand out of his sleeve he said "Jane go inside and tell my wife and then rest yourself". Before the girl could

nod her head Cedric muttered a spell and teleported himself to the meadow where he found Elaine and a young boy by Phoenix's side trying to rouse her.

"What cream did she rub on herself?" asked Cedric of the two children as he knelt beside his daughter to examine her. Phoenix had become pale and sweat was trickling

down her brow. Placing his hand on her forehead Cedric felt his daughter's temperature had risen.

Jake shuffled on his feet nervously before handing Cedric the vial of body cream he replied "she used this cream on her arm sir".

Cedric took the vial and tapping it three times with his wand he said "venenum revelare". The vial shook and then revealed the thick dark liquid that had been lurking within

it. Picking Phoenix up in his arm he stood closer to jake and Elaine and twirled his wand around them teleporting them to the Manor.

Appearing in the Manor hall where Violet was dusting Cedric carried Phoenix to the living room followed by Jane, Elaine, Jake and Violet. Placing Phoenix gently on the sofa

Cedric turned to Violet and said "Violet I need you to go upstairs to get my wife and I need you to sit with Blaze while we attempt to awake Phoenix and take Jane and Elaine

with you".

Violet nodded her head and beckoned for Jane and Elaine to follow her up stairs.

Alone in the living room Cedric turned to Jake who looked guilty of what he had done to his friend. Frowning Cedric kneeled in front of the boy and asked "did you make this

body cream Jake?".

Jake shook his head and wiped the tears that had begun to fall away from his cheek before replying "no sir my Mother did".

Cedric nodded his head and hearing footsteps in the hall he said "sit down Jake we'll continue this later. Jake nodded his head and sat on the armchair across from the sofa.

Sofia rushed into the living room and seeing her daughter she rushed over to her and between sobs she cried "what happened?".

Cedric pulled Sofia to her feet and rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand he replied "she was exposed to black sprout that when boiled it becomes a poisonous black

goup that resemble a herbal body cream".

Sofia looked at Cedric's worried face and resting her head on his shoulder she asked "what can we do to heal her?".

Cedric rubbed her back and pushing her away he said "we need to perform the life spell, do you remember it?". Sofia searched her memories but couldn't remember the

spell.

"I can't remember the spell Cedric" said Sofia as she sat beside her daughter cursing herself for straying away from her sorcery.

Jake watched them quietly. His Mother had taught him that spell just a year ago but he thought he'd never have to use it until now. Clearing his throat he spoke in a loud

clear voice "venenum non convertam utique quod meum est".

Cedric whipped his head around in shock that the boy knew the spell. Beckoning him over he asked "who taught you that spell, it's for advanced sorcery?".

Jake looked at the floor not wanting to meet the eyes of Sofia who was beginning to cry again before replying "my Mother taught me spell sir, she says I'm going to be a

powerful Sorcerer like my uncle".

Cedric nodded his head confused at the extended answer the boy had given him. Taking the boy's arm he said "well since you have sorcerer's blood we will chant the spell

together three times".

Jake nodded his head and standing beside the Sorcerer he took a deep breath before chanting the spell three times with Cedric. A pink light flew from Cedric's wand and

engulfed Phoenix. Sofia, Cedric and Jake watched in amazement as the colour returned to Phoenix's pale complexion and her eyes opened.

"What happened?" asked Phoenix as she sat up and smiled as her parents hugged her tightly.

"Come on sweetie I'll tell you everything upstairs, we were all very worried about you my angel" said Sofia as she carried Phoenix out of the living room and up the stairs.

Sitting on the sofa Cedric ran his hands through his hair before looking at Jake and asked "tell me Jake is your Mother a Sorceress?".

Jake sat beside Cedric relieved that his friend Phoenix was okay before replying "no her powers were pernamently binded by her brother before she met my Father".

Cedric felt his heart skip a beat fearing his banished sister had returned. This boy couldn't be Serena's son. Clearing his throat he stood and turning to Jake he asked "what's

your Mother's name?".

Jake looked at Cedric and nervously bit his lip before replying "my Mother's name is Serena sir".

Please Review...


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9 ~

Cedric felt the blood drain from his face at hearing Jake's reply. Serena had come back to Enchancia and was once again trying to hurt him by endangering his family. Cedric

looked at Jake suddenly feeling sorry for his nephew. It would take his Serena to use her own flesh and blood to unknowingly poison his cousin.

Clearing his throat Cedric placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and asked "Jake did your Mother ever tell you about her brother?".

Jake nodded his head and looking back at the floor he replied "Mom said her brother was the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia and that he married his true love the princess".

Cedric smiled and said "Jake your Mother put the former Princess of Enchancia into a sleep like death and stole her precious Amulet of Avalor and the Royal Sorcerer awoken

the princess with love's first kiss before going to battle his sister to get the princess's amulet back".

Jake frowned and feeling tears sting his eyes he said "Mom never told me that part, she said that her brother took her magic for himself".

"No Jake I didn't take Serena's power for myself, I renounced both of our magic to save her from the darkness and to keep Sofia safe" said Cedric as he ran his hands

through his grey bangs.

Jake looked at the Sorcerer and asked in a shocked tone "you're my uncle?". Smiling Cedric nodded his head and replied "yes Jake I'm your uncle Cedric and Phoenix is your

cousin". Jake let the tears roll down his face and whispered "my Mother wanted to hurt my friend but how did you get your magic back?".

Cedric scratched his neck and standing up he said "I'll tell you about it tomorrow, it's late and you need to be getting home". Jake nodded his head and looking at his uncle

he asked "could you walk me back to the campsite behind the meadow?". "Of course but we'll take the carriage" replied Cedric smiling slightly.

Serena stood outside the cabin frantic over where her son could be and why he hadn't returned home.

Seeing her son emerge from the meadow she ran over to him and hugging her son she asked "Jake where were you and why did you come home so late?".

Jake shrugged his shoulders nervously before replying "I had to help Uncle Cedric save Phoenix. I'm sorry Mother but what you made for Phoenix could have killed her and

Uncle Cedric wants to speak with you in the meadow".

Nodding her head Serena stood up and walked to the meadow fustrated that her plan had failed. Entering the meadow she saw her brother Cedric waiting patiently for her.

He looked slightly older but the look on his face terrified her as it was a look of pure anger. Stopping in front of him Serena said "it's been a long time Cedric".

"Is that all you can say after you nearly killed my daughter, your niece" growled Cedric angrily and circling his sister he said "and using your son my nephew as a pawn in

your revenge is truly sickening".

Feeling vulnerable Serena felt her tears roll down her face as she dropped to her knees terrified of what her brother would do to her. Maybe she was wrong about seeking out

her revenge on him, it wan't going to get her magic power back. Looking up at her brother and seeing the skeptical look on his face she said "just get it over with brother but

please, please protect my son Jake from the evil that's coming".

A/N - Okay I know i haven't posted a chapter up in a while and I'm sorry, been busy with another Fan Fic. Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

~ Chapter 10 ~

cedric looked down at Serena and kneeling down beside her he rubbed her back gently and asked "what evil is coming after Jake? Is it the same evil that attached itself to

you at birth?".

Serena wiped her tears and taking a few deep breaths and looking up at her brother's slightly concerned face she whispered "it's not the same evil that attached itself to me

it's something that I encountered on my travels when you banished me from Albion".

Feeling guilty for sending Serena back to an evil entity Cedric wrapped his arms around her and pulling her against him he whispered "I'm so sorry for sending you into harms

way, I've placed my own nephew into danger".

"No you haven't Cedric. I entered that cave curious of what lay inside it and there was this hermit and he changed into a horrible creature. I ran out of the cave as fast as my

feet could carry me, I was sure he didn't follow me but when Jake was born the creature returned and told me that when the child turned eight years and six months it would

come to claim him" said Serena as she got to her feet and began to pace back and forth.

Cedric watched his sister pace before saying "Serena stop pacing we will find a way to defeat this creature before Jake reaches his eight years and six months".

Looking at Cedric she said "I'm grateful that you're offering to help me and my son but Jake turns eight years and six months in three days from tomorrow. I'm afraid we

don't have enough time to prepare".

"We'll ask Mother and Father to help and I'm pretty sure Father will know of a ritual or spell to protect Jake and you from this evil creature" assured Cedric as he handed her

a handkerchief to wipe the fresh tears that had begun to fall.

Serena gratefully took the handkerchief and wiped her tears before saying "you'd better be getting back home Cedric before your wife begins to fear for your where abouts".

Smiling Cedric looked at Serena and said "don't leave this camp Serena I'll send a carriage in the morning to collect you and Jake as I think it would be best if you two stayed

at the Manor. Seeing the shocked look on his sister's face Cedric chuckled and continued "we're family Serena and I think it's time we started acting like one".

Serena smiled and hugged her Cedric before whispering "thank you brother".

A/N - Okay I know this is ultra short but don't worry I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	11. Chapter 11

~ Chapter 11 ~

As Cedric sat down to eat his breakfast the next morning with his family he could see the worried look on Sofia's face. He had explained everything to her when he had

arrived home last night and even though he knew Sofia feared Serena would try something to hurt her again she had agreed that it would be best if they came and stayed at

the Manor.

Phoenix watched her two parents shocked at how quiet they were. Finishing her breakfast she stood up from her seat and said "I'm going out to the gardens with Wormwood

to play". Seeing her Mother and Father acknowledge her by nodding their heads Phoenix left the dining room bewildered at her parent's odd silent behaviour.

"Sofia I know you're scared of Serena trying something again but after the chat I had with her last night I don't think she'll try anything" said Cedric slowly.

Sofia sipped her tea slowly before looking across at her husband and taking a few deep breaths she asked "why can't we just live a normal life Cedric where we're not battling

your sister, fighting evil creatures and protecting our children?".

Cedric looked at the floor and replied "I wish we could but what you have to understand is I come from a family of Sorcerers and whether I like it or not I have to protect

them the same way I protect you, Phoenix and Blaze"

"What's more important Cedric, Serena and Jake or me your wife and your children?" asked Sofia as she ran her hands through her hair fustrated that Serena had dared to

return to Enchancia after what she had done.

Cedric stared at Sofia for a few moments before replying "you, Phoenix and Blaze are the most important to me but if I let this dark creature consume my nephew who's to

say it won't come after our children".

Finally understanding Sofia nodded her head and left the dining room to tend to her son secretly fearing when the dark creature would come and of when her husband would

have to face it alone.

When Serena and Jake arrived Cedric had Violet take their bags to the guest rooms before Cedric and Sofia sat down with Serena to discuss the oncoming dark creature.

"Serena have you found any way of destroying it in your studies of magic and potion making?" asked Sofia as she sipped her tea shakily.

Serena who was nervous facing the woman she had put in a enchanted sleep shook her head and replied "I have read a lot of sorcery books and books on potion making and

there's noting I can find to destroy this evil creature".

Cedric thought for a few minutes before suggesting "maybe we could bind his magic or strip it from him completely?".

"No I want my son to become a good Sorcerer so he can help those less fortunate" said Serena as she sipped the tea Violet had brought her.

"Well then I don't know of any other way to protect your son from this evil creature that wants to consume him and to be honest we might have to ask our parents for help in

this matter" said Cedric angrily.

Nodding her head Sofia looked at Serena and smiled before saying "I know you and your parents don't see eye to eye Serena but cedric's right we'll have to enlist their help".

Seeing Serena nod her head Sofia got up and sent a messanger to inform Goodwin the Great and Winifred the Wise that their presence was requested.

In the gardens of the Manor a dark shadow moved carefully hidden by the shadows to the two young children playing in the garden. It had waited long enough to consume

one with such power and it wasn't going to wait any longer.

"Anyway Mother told me that your Father said he'd help with getting rid of some bad entity wanting my magic" said Jake as he smiled at his cousin Phoenix.

Phoenix returned the smile and stroking Wormwood's head she asked "if it does consume you will you promise me that you won't hurt my parents?".

Jake took her hand and replied "of course I won't but why would you think I'd hurt my own family?".

Taking a deep breath Phoenix hugged Wormwood before the raven flew off to find Cedric before replying "I have nightmares that a dark shadow hurts my Father while he's

magically protecting me and my Mother and when I wake up my magic goes out of control creating a blizzard in my bedroom". Jake frowned and said "nothing is going to

happen to your Father or Mother not with Uncle Cedric around to protect what he cares for the most".

The dark shadow became impatient and moved quickly between the two young children and screeched loudly causing Phoenix to crawl away in fear. The dark shadow looked

down at Jake who was rooted to the ground in fear and before he could cry for help the shadow engulfed him taking control of his mind and will.

A/N - Please review, am opened to suggestions for chapter 12. Thanks.


End file.
